Elsanna Storybook
by QueenXxIceXxCat
Summary: A collection of Elsanna stories! With one-shots, two-shots, and varying ratings. Some more frequent then others, but enjoyable all the same! So come on down if you're a lover of Elsanna! Suggestions are welcome! (All No-Incest)
1. Upendi Part 1

**A/N: Welcome everyone! This is the first story for the Elsanna Storybook. This one will be a two-shot. Lion King style! Elsanna**

 **I don't own Frozen or the mentioned characters, please read on and enjoy.**

* * *

 _Upendi_

It was a warm summer morning in the plains of Africa. The rainy season had come again and lands were green and full of life. It was early, with little to no one up and about. Except for one animal. A lioness to be precise. She was on the move, but seemed in no hurry. She travelled calmly along the grasses until she came across a watering hole. She was alone there too, but it was fine. She let out a yawn before kneeling down to take a drink.

The morning light revealed her reflection. It showed her bright blue eyes and rustic red pelt. However there was a streak of white that down and around her left ear. And there were small spots going along her nose. Her underside was lightly tanned, and even though the water did not show it, the fur at the end of her tail matched her underside. She stared at herself before making a goofy face and giggling to herself.

"This place seems nice, I hope the pride that lives here doesn't think I'm dangerous" she said before looking around in a worried manner. Her ears fell flat against her head. She didn't want to make trouble with anyone, she was just trying to find a place of her own.

Suddenly the familiar scent of zebra wafted through her nose. Her stomach growled loudly. She was hungry and hadn't eaten for days, so why not fix the problem? She followed the scent of her future prey. The lioness walked cautiously until she found herself hidden in some tall grass. She quietly peered through and saw a zebra lying down, all alone. What luck! She dug her claws into the dirt and shifted her shoulders, but before she pounced, she heard a soft whinny.

Curiosity stopped her from pouncing and made her look again. And much to her surprise, a baby zebra stepped out from in front of its mother. It wobbled a little. Perhaps it had been born earlier. Soon the mother was up too. The lioness sighed before taking a step back. She couldn't attack them. Even if she was really hungry. She just didn't have it in her. Families needed to be together.

"Oh well, guess I'll find food somewhere else" she thought before back tracking and going a different direction. Unbeknownst to her, a bird had been following her and witnessed what she had done. The bird was a hornbill, with blue and black feathers with a white underbelly.

"Hmm, not good, I must tell her majesty!" the bird said before taking flight and flying in the lioness's direction. However, it kept flying. And after a few minutes it came across a giant rock. However it was split in two. One stood while the other had fallen half way down, only to be caught by another rock. It created a ledge, and had a few trees growing behind it. The bird quickly flew until it was at the edge of the fallen part of the rock. But, sitting there regally, surveying the land was another lioness. However, her fur was a platinum color. And she had ice blue eyes. However she had a tuft of fur on her forehead. The bird landed and bowed in respect.

"Good morning your majesty, taking in the view this morning?" the bird asked. The lioness looked down and smiled.

"Good morning Zazu, yes I am, it is nice to have some peace before the day starts" she said before sighing peacefully. She loved this land, it had been ruled by generations of royalty, and it was currently her time.

"So, I assume you have the morning report?" she asked politely. Her tail folded around her paws. Zazu nodded,

"Of course, all seems to be in order" Zazu started, the platinum lioness nodded in approval.

"However, there seems to be an intruder in the Pridelands" Zazu said. The lioness hummed in thought. She was not expecting a visitor. So who would be here?

"Is he dangerous, or does he look like he may cause problems?" she asked. The bird shook his head,

"No my lady, but he is actually a she, I somehow get the feeling that she is just passing through, but you never know. She's walking right for here as we speak" Zazu said.

"Well, perhaps we should go have a chat, call for the other lionesses please, and be sure that my brother stays here, I don't want him to get hurt should things go wrong" the lioness said before sauntering down the ledge and taking off into the savannah going ahead.

When she was out of eyesight, Zazu flew into the mouth of the cave. He woke everyone up and informed them of the situation as he was asked. And everyone moved quickly after their queen. But Zazu was still looking for one lion in particular, who happened to be a cub. He flew to where the cub normally slept, which was next to the queen. But found that they were not there. He gasped in horror, the cub had left again.

"Oh dear! He's gone!" he squawked before flying out of the cave and out into the savannah, he had to find that cub!

* * *

Meanwhile, the red furred lioness, was beginning to slow down. She had been walking for quite some time, but had found no other source of food that she could eat. But to keep herself going, she hummed a little song. She was getting tired, so she had to stop. Luckily, there was a tree nearby. So, she slowly trudged towards the tree. When she reached the out casting shadows she flopped down and sighed.

"If I don't eat soon, I don't know what's gonna happen" she whined. She closed her eyes and laid there. Hoping sleep would come soon, so that she could keep her remaining energy. But just as she was about to fall asleep, she heard the familiar sound of crying. She opened her eyes and sat up. Her ears swiveled trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. And apparently it was closer than she thought. A cub came limping through the grass. It was a given the small tuft of black mane on the top of his head. But this cub was a silvery grey with coal colored eyes. He didn't seem to notice the lioness.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked. The cub gasped in fear when he looked up to see her.

"D-Don't hurt me!" he pleaded. The phrase only made her laugh.

"Oh don't worry, I would never dream of eating a cub. But you look hurt, what happened?" she asked with concern. The little cub stuck out his paw to reveal a black thorn sitting in the middle of his paw.

"I-I stepped on a thorny vine by accident" he sniffed. The blue eyes lioness gave him a pitying look.

"Ouch, I've done that before" she admitted.

"Really? When?" he asked pawing away a tear.

"Would you believe me if I said yesterday?" she asked then she made a goofy face. The cub giggled at her.

"You're funny! My name is Olaf! So do you think you can help me?" he asked hopefully.

"Nice to meet you Olaf, my name is Anna. And I would love to help you. Just hold your breath okay, it may hurt a little bit" Anna said in warning. Olaf nodded before taking a deep breath. Anna gently put her teeth on the offending thorn and pulled it out. Olaf yelped and shook his paw.

"Sorry, do you feel better?" Anna asked. Olaf put his paw down and hopped. When it didn't hurt, he started to hop around excitedly.

"Yay! The pain is gone! Thanks Anna!" Olaf said gratefully.

"I'm glad. So Olaf, I'm curious, what's a cub like you doing out by yourself?

"I was exploring!" he said, making Anna laugh.

"Well that must be fun, did you find anything cool?" Anna asked.

"I found you!" he smiled. Anna smiled affectionately at the cub. He was too cute.

"Hey wanna play?" Olaf giggled bending down onto his paws and swaying his backside. Anna rolled her eyes, her smile never leaving her face. She got up and shook the dust out of her fur.

"Alright, what do you wanna do?" Anna asked. Olaf leapt for joy before bounding forward and touching Anna's paw,

"Tag! You're it!" he cried before running away with joyful laughter. Anna giggled before she took off after him.

* * *

All the while, the queen had been searching for the scent of the foreign lioness. So far, everything seemed fine. Until she heard laughs in the distance. She snapped her head in the direction of the sound and sniffed the air, she gasped when she smelled two lions. One very unfamiliar, and the other very much so.

"Olaf?!" she cried out before charging in the scent's direction. She ran and ran, her adrenaline was pumping through her veins. She leapt over rocks and bounded over fallen trees. But she slowed down, when the smell was very strong. They were close. She found herself near one of the watering holes, and she scanned the area. Her icy eyes widened when she saw what she had been looking for. There was her brother Olaf, however, he was playing with the stranger. It must have been the lioness that Zazu had described. But as she watched them, she couldn't help but stare at the lioness. She had a beautifully colored pelt. And her blue eyes were oddly enchanting. There was a sudden stirring in her heart. What was this feeling? Her attention was brought back when the lovely foreign lioness began to speak.

"So Olaf, I probably should have asked this before, but does anyone know you're out here? It can be dangerous" she said. And that was when the queen decided to make an entrance.

"I could not agree more" she said walking out of her hiding spot. Her brother gasped in surprise and the lioness just looked at her.

"And who is this Olaf?" she asked. The queen was not one for hostility, she preferred the diplomatic approach.

"Hey Elsa! Funny seeing you out here" he chuckled nervously. But Elsa was not amused.

"Olaf" Elsa warned. Then the red lioness spoke up.

"I'm sorry, my name is Anna" the lioness introduced.

"Anna" Elsa repeated. It sounded so simple, yet it seemed to suit the beautiful stranger perfectly.

"Well Anna, I am Queen Elsa, and that little troublemaker, is my little brother Olaf" she introduced. A look of comical shock crossed Anna's face. She instantly bowed, but she hit the ground by accident in her haste.

"Ow" she muttered. Elsa chuckled at the antic.

"Please stand up, I generally use formalities when the situation calls for it" Elsa said. Olaf leapt over to Anna and pushed her back up, sort of.

"So, if you don't mind, would you care to explain why you have entered the Pridelands?" Elsa asked. Anna tilted her head in confusion.

"Pridelands?" she echoed.

"Yup, this is our kingdom! The best place in the world!" Olaf chimed. The sounds of rustling grass was all that could be heard. The breeze cooling down the impending heat.

"I was only passing through to be honest" Anna finally answered.

"Where are you going?" Olaf asked.

"Well, I'm not too sure, I don't belong to a pride, so I'm just roaming" Anna said with a shrug. Olaf's eyes suddenly sparkled. He turned to Elsa and began to bounce up and down with excitement.

"Elsa! Can she stay here? Please! Please! Please!" he begged. Elsa and Anna stared at each other for a minute. But in that stare, something sparked in both pairs of eyes. But they didn't notice. But Olaf did.

"Well, if she wants to, she can stay as long as she likes" Elsa said, finally breaking their little staring contest. Olaf whipped around and looked up at Anna hopefully.

"Oh, how can I say no to you?" Anna teased.

"Yay!" he cried out before hugging Anna's paw. But just as everything seemed to smooth over, the rest of the pride showed up. Anna's ear fell nervously against her head and she tensed up.

"Ladies, there is no need for force today, but please welcome our new friend" Elsa announced. Before calling Olaf over. She picked him up by his scruff and began to walk back. She would have to have a talk with her brother. Again. And even though Olaf knew he was going to be in trouble, he was happy. Now he had a new friend! And hopefully so would his sister.

* * *

 **A/N: See you soon for part two!**


	2. Upendi Part 2

**A/N: Welcome to chapter two of Upendi! I'm glad you guys like this story! Read on!**

 **I don't own Frozen or the implied Lion King style.**

* * *

 _Upendi Part Two_

When Anna woke up she noticed three things. The first, was that she was in a den, given the cool temperature and slight lack of light. The second thing, was that there was a chunk of meat lying near her. And third, there was someone sleeping on her back. She glanced back and saw a white fur ball lying on her. She smiled softly when she recognized it. It was Olaf, the little cub who had a thorn in his paw. She let out a big yawn before tossing her head a bit.

Then the rest of the memories came back. The queen of the Pridelands had found her and offered her to stay, which was heavily influenced by Olaf. But she was thankful. Her stomach growled. And hungry. So, she slowly leaned over and grabbed the meat that was left for her. And before she knew it, it was gone. She held in a burp and sighed in satisfaction.

"Anna!" Olaf said. He had woken up.

"Hey little guy, did you sleep with me last night?" Anna asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Uh huh! I didn't want you to be lonely, so I moved over here!" Olaf said proudly, puffing up his little chest with pride.

"That was very thoughtful of you, thank you you're majesty" Anna said. Olaf made a face and stuck out his tongue.

"Don't say that, just call me Olaf!" he groaned.

"Sorry, couldn't resist. So, part of the day is it?" Anna asked.

"It's still morning, but my sister wanted to talk to you when you woke up" Olaf informed her. Anna jumped onto her feet, making Olaf fall.

"Sorry, but the queen wants to speak with me! Where is she?" Anna asked hurriedly. Olaf got up and shook himself off.

"She's sitting at the edge of pride rock, she normally does before going out" Olaf said.

"Pride rock? Where is that, is it far?" Anna asked. Making Olaf laugh,

"No silly, you are on pride rock. It;s where the pride lives, but the edge is just outside the cave" Olaf said pointing his right paw outward.

"Thanks Olaf!" Anna said before giving him a quick nuzzle and running out. She was assaulted by the brightness of the morning light, so much so that she tripped over her own paws and tumbling onto her face.

"For a lioness, your lack of balance is amusing" a familiar and humored voice said. Anna looked up to see the queen looking at her. Anna gasped before righting herself.

"You're majesty! G-Good morning" Anna stuttered with a bashful look on her face. But on the inside, she was berating her.

"Good job Anna, she'll probably think you're a klutz now" her inner self scolded.

"I hope you know that I was kidding, did you sleep well?" she asked with a small smile. But Anna could only stare at her. Elsa was just so pretty. She really loved her eyes.

"Wait what?" she said inwardly. She didn't even know this lioness and she was having thoughts like this? What the heck? When the red furred lioness noticed that Elsa had been waiting for answer, Anna nearly jumped.

"Oh, I slept great! Thank you for asking" Anna said before chuckling, but it died quickly.

"Wonderful, now as I'm sure Olaf told you, I wanted to speak with you" Elsa said in a more casual tone.

"Yup, I got here as soon as I woke up" Anna said.

"Good, now if you would, please walk with me" Elsa said before she began her descent. Curious to where they would be going, Anna followed.

* * *

As it turned out, Elsa was just walking around the Pridelands, showing Anna around. The red lioness was amazed at the beauty that was the Pridelands. Lush green grass, life of all sorts just running, flying, or even crawling around!

"This place is so cool!" Anna squealed as she bounded around the queen in excitement, verbally expressing her amazement for anything in eye sight. They talked about small things, about both of their lives. Possible dreams to achieve, small things. And Elsa really enjoyed talking to the red furred goofball. And vice versa. Anna had never seen a lioness like Elsa before. She was so pretty, elegant, graceful. The total queen package. Something stirred in Anna again, it was similar to when she first laid eyes on Elsa. It confused her, seeing as she had never felt such a thing before. And unbeknownst to her, Anna was having the same thoughts.

* * *

The days flew by, and soon Anna was so familiar with the land that she decided to venture out on her own. Elsa was giving her brother his usual royal lessons. And the other lionesses were either out and about or sleeping. So, she was alone. Not that she minded. So she decided to saunter over to the watering hole. On the way, she met a few tortoises, and even had helped a baby cheetah home to her family. But eventually she made her way to the watering hole. She spotted a rock that stood over the water, so after a quick drink, she went and laid down on it.

She stretched out her paws and looked down into the water. She gasped when she only saw half of her face in the water. But then again, it had been a reoccurring thing lately. A sudden yawn escaped the lioness's mouth. So, she decided to take a nap. But her last thoughts were still about her reflection. Maybe she could ask that strange baboon Rafiki for help later. Little did the dozing predator know, help was coming a lot sooner than she thought. A passion fruit was tossed at her head, promptly waking her up.

"Ow!" she roared irately looking for the culprit. But the only thing she heard was crazed laughter.

"Ahahaha! Der she is! Awake are we?" someone asked. Anna recognized the voice, it was old Rafiki. He was across the watering hole, holding his staff and three more passion fruits. Anna assumed that he would throw them at her.

"What was that for? I was trying to sleep" Anna shouted, rubbing her paw against her head.

"Heeheehee! I saw, but you have another problem don't you?" he asked. Anna just stared at him.

"Don't give old Rafiki that face! I know you have a problem, and I can help you!" he declared before throwing another assailant fruit. Anna leapt from her place on the rock only to land in the water. She was out quicker than she got it.

"Oh ho ho ho! You are a wet kitty cat!" the old baboon guffawed. It earned him a low growl.

"Yeah no kidding! It's gonna take hours for me to dry out and get the mud out of my fur" Anna groused before shaking the water off.

"Yes, yes, but first, you need to fix your reflection" Rafiki said. Anna froze at his words.

"Yes, I know about your problem, it is a sign from the Pridelands that you are missing your other half" Rafiki said sagely.

"My other what?" Anna asked.

"Your mate my dear! The one who you spend the rest of your life with, and I know exactly who it is" he teased. Anna's ears swiveled back in thought. But of course she already knew who she liked. But, it may not be the same lion she's thinking of.

"So, will you tell me?" Anna asked.

"No, but I can show you! Look into the water young lioness" Rafiki said with a sudden serious voice. Anna slowly turned back to the water's edge. But still, she only saw her face.

"I don't see anything" Anna pointed out.

"Look harder" Rafiki said. Anna rolled her eyes but stared more intently at her half reflection. The water was rippling, but once it stopped, Anna gasped. She saw that the other half of her face, was in fact Elsa's. In that second, everything became clear. The whole reason she had been searching, all this time, was so that she could find Elsa.

"Elsa?! I knew it! Oh thank you Rafiki! You're . . .gone" Anna said as she turned around to hug the monkey, but he was nowhere in sight. But it didn't matter. She had plans to make!

* * *

Over the course of several weeks, Anna had thinking of ways to confess to the queen of the Pridelands. But nothing seemed good enough. But despite her dilemma, she was still walking on cloud nine. She was always humming and prancing about like a young zebra. Everyone noticed and asked her what had been going on. But their only answer would be a dreamy sigh. But still, the love struck lioness had wished that something would inspire her. So, she went to the one person who could help her.

"Olaf, I need your help!" Anna yelled as she skidded to a stop in the den. Olaf was playing with one of the other lioness's cubs. A pleasant little girl. But they stopped when Anna stormed in.

"Anna! Hey what do you need?" Olaf asked.

"Um, it's a private matter" Anna said. He scoffed,

"If it's about your feelings about my sister, believe me half of the Pridelands knows, besides Elsa anyway" Olaf deadpanned, the other cub nodded in agreement. If animals could blush, Anna would be doing just that.

"Okay fine, yes, its about my feelings for Elsa! I just don't know how to tell her" Anna sighed before sitting down, her ears falling flat against her head in defeat. Olaf hummed in thought before shifting his eyes behind Anna. They brightened before moving back to the lioness in distress before she noticed.

"Okay, well, what you like to do?" Olaf asked, a smile creeping onto his muzzle. Anna chuckled at the question.

"What would I do? What wouldn't I do? I would take her for our usual evening walk, point out the stars and tell her how they didn't compare to how bright her eyes were. Or, if it all possible, take her to this beautiful oasis I found sometime before I got here, tell her how great she is, and special, and how much she's come to mean to me" Anna sighed dreamily.

"They all sound wonderful" a new, and very familiar, voice said. Anna's fur bristled in surprise as she spun around to see Elsa standing regally at the entrance. A kind smile on her face.

"Elsa!" Anna squeaked,

"H-How long have you been standing there?" Anna stuttered out as the queen sashayed towards her.

"Long enough, Olaf, Bindi, could we have a moment alone please?" Elsa asked the cubs. The two giggled before scampering out. Now it was only the adults. When the sounds stopped echoing off the walls, Elsa spoke again.

"So, my eyes shine brighter than the stars?" Elsa asked in a humored tone. And she didn't know where this sudden wave of bravery came from, but Anna began to speak her heart's words.

"Of course! And you're fur is so beautiful! But I love how great a lioness you are, how fair, kind, brave and all of those things! I have never been so proud to call you my friend" Anna said with a new beaming smile. Elsa was moved by Anna's words. None of the past suitors had ever said such things about her. Well, they gave superficial compliments. But she knew Anna meant them. So, she initiated the next move. The queen moved closer to Anna and snuggled into her chest, her head below Anna's chin. She then began to purr.

"I appreciate your words dear Anna, and you should know, that I really, really, really like you" she sighed happily.

"I like you too Elsa, a lot" Anna said quietly. Anna had never been happier.

* * *

About a year later, everyone in the Pridelands had come for the grand ceremony. Elsa and her mate Anna stood proudly at the edge of pride rock. Zazu was scanning the skies above. Olaf, who had grown immensely, was standing back with Bindi and the rest of the pride. However, they were waiting for Rafiki. It wasn't long before he had appeared between the reigning queens. In his arms, a little cub. It's fur was a rustic red, but it had ice blue eyes. This cub was Elsa and Anna's heir. Somehow, by the magic that was the Pridelands, Elsa happened upon a cub that looked like the perfect blend between her and Anna. Today was his presentation day.

"May the future king be strong and kind" Rafiki said as he presented the cub to the world. Anna purred against her mate, proud of their new son. And of course Elsa returned the affection. Life would be good to them.

* * *

 **A/N: That was Upendi everyone! Hope you liked it, and see you all soon.**


	3. A Dream of the Odd Persuasion

**A/N: Welcome back to Elsanna Storybook! This new one is a one-shot. This is a K+ rated story.**

 **I don't own Frozen or the characters, please enjoy.**

* * *

 _A Dream of the Odd Persuasion_

Anna woke up to a crazy sight. The world around her was a brightly colored theme park. The rides were like any other you would see. Roller coasters, Ferris wheels, those flying swings, carousels, the whole nine yard. It was like Disney World, but with a tamed 'Alice in Wonderland' feel. And a fruity smell.

The ground she noticed, was cobble stone, but with natural earth colors thankfully. But the foliage was a different story. The trees were either, pink, blue, or yellow. While the bushes were red with orange flowers. The sky was blue but the clouds were purple. And the topiaries were shaped like, oddly enough, fruit.

"What on earth?" the strawberry blonde haired woman questioned before looking down at herself. She was still in her pajamas. They were her winter set given the time of year it was. They were winter green with long sleeves, made of silk material. A gift from her girlfriend Elsa when they spent their first Christmas together. She smiled fondly at the memory. But the trip down memory lane was broken when numerous giggles were suddenly heard. She looked around but saw no one. At least, not until she looked down. She gasped at what she saw.

Looking up at her were, of all things, was fruit. All with purple eyes, and little hands and feet. They looked cute to Anna. Of course she had a weakness for cute things.

"Yay! You're here, you're here!" one of them squeaked, Anna turned to see an orange bouncing for joy. It was wearing a little hat with a spinner on it.

"I-I'm here?" Anna questioned.

"Yup, we've been waiting for you" another fruit said, this time it was an apple. This one had a little top hat with gloves and a cane.

"Why?" Anna questioned. Even though this place was slowly starting to grow on her, she was still nervous.

"Because we want to spend time with you!" A banana shouted from the back of the crowd. Anna gave a nervous smile. What was going on?

"That's . . . nice, but could any of you tell me where I am exactly?" Anna asked hopefully.

"That's easy! You're at Orchard Theme Park,!" a bunch of grapes chorused. They were crowded at her feet. Anna's mind was going a mile a minute, questions and concerns flew by like Dorothy's house in the 'Wizard of Oz'.

"Well, I don't know" Anna said uncertainly.

"We have a free all you can eat buffet" a pineapple added with a comical eyebrow raise.

"Um" Anna said with less reluctance.

"There's a chocolate fountain with every kind of chocolate!" another strawberry added. She was sold now.

"Who's up for a roller coaster?!" Anna cried out in excitement. The whole crowd cheered.

* * *

A good hour or so, Anna rode all of the rides. She rode three roller coasters with cherries in matching swimsuits, an apple with a cowboy outfit, mustache included. And a mango in a salsa dancing outfit shaking maracas.

Then she went to the bumper cars, where she had to face an armada of grapes wearing fedoras. Now at first, Anna was skeptical about this place. But everyone was nice, the rides were fun, and the food was free. What more did she need?

"Oof!" Anna squawked when her cart was rammed from all sides.

"Hey! No fair you all ambushed me" Anna laughed. A symphony of munchkin like giggles joined her. Determined to redeem herself, Anna turned the car around and charged for the nearest grape.

After that was the carousel, it seemed that the more tropical fruit enjoyed this ride. There was a family of pineapples in cheesy tourist clothes. A few passion fruits in bucket hats and swim trunks, and a bunch of bananas wearing those Hawaiian flower necklaces and shades. It was interesting to say the least.

When her stomach growled, the strawberries had led her to the food court. There were several food stands. Italian food, burgers, sandwiches, it was all there. But instead of there being several tables, there was just one extended table that reached half way through the food court.

"Wow" Anna said as she was guided by a kiwi to a pizza stand. And just as she sat down to eat, she heard the sounds of trumpets from the end of the food court. All the fruit cheered and clapped. Leaving the poor strawberry blonde confused and yet somewhat excited.

"Hey, what's going on?" Anna asked one of the oranges, who was bouncing in their seat next to her in excitement.

"The queen is here!" the fruit exclaimed.

"Queen? You guys have a queen?" Anna questioned.

"Yes! She had this place built for us when she was first became queen. She comes here every day to come visit us!" the orange explained.

"That's awfully sweet of her" Anna complimented. She sort of wanted to meet her now.

"Can I see her?" Anna asked hopefully.

"Oh yes, yes, yes! If we hurry, you can say hello first!" the orange said bouncing even more in their seat. Not even a second later, it had grabbed Anna's hand, and tossed her onto its head. Strangely enough, Anna landed on her feet. Then they began to move.

"H-Hey! Wait a minute! I-WOAH!" Anna shrieked as she ran on top of the orange as it rolled towards the end of the table. As she moved, she saw the other fruit going in the same direction, they were bouncing and rolling too. Then out of nowhere, confetti began to fall from the sky. What was this? A circus act? Because it sure felt like it.

When they finally arrived, Anna feel off the orange and back onto the table. She groaned. But an angelic giggle made her stop. She knew that giggle. Anna looked up to see a gorgeous blonde with ice blue eyes and fair skin look at her with adoration.

"Elsa!" Anna said with relief, she had never been happier to see her beloved girlfriend. Yet she couldn't help but notice her dress. It was made up completely out of purple bubbles, and in those bubbles, were little galaxies. Cool.

"Well, you could call me that" she giggled again. Putting a hand to her mouth to cover her laugh.

"You're not Elsa?" Anna asked as she stood up and shook the confetti out of her hair and off of her clothes. Which made the blonde royal laugh even more.

"No, but you can call me that" she said again.

"Okay, that's fine I guess" Anna said. Then the two went into silence. Anna didn't know what say to this lovely incarnate of her beloved Elsa. But the latter certainly did.

"Dearest Anna, would you care to accompany me to my castle?" she asked hopefully.

"Oh, sure I guess" Anna said. But she couldn't help but wonder how this Elsa look-alike knew her name.

"Wonderful! We leave at once, to my kingdom of stars!" Elsa announced before reaching into one her galaxy bubbles and pulling out a golden staff with a snowflake on the top. She twirled it like a baton before slamming it onto the ground. And much to Anna's amazement, the whole world around her began to melt like the paint off of a wet canvas. But every slowly, a starry night took its place. Then a castle made of stars appeared, with a few towers and a draw bridge made of comet tails. When the bridge fell, a red carpet rolled out and ice pillars popped out of the ground parallel to each side.

"Impressive yes?" Elsa asked with a smug smile. Anna shifted her eyes towards the queen, to the castle, back to Elsa, then she fainted.

* * *

Anna woke with a start. She looked around frantically, only to find that she was lying in her bed, still wearing her pajamas. A hand reached over and caressed her leg.

"Anna, baby, what's the matter?" a groggy voice asked before sitting up from under the blanket. It revealed a tired looking blonde with ice blue eyes, wearing a mint green tank top. Anna turned to the woman and leapt at her.

"Elsa! It's you! I had the craziest dream!" Anna said hugging her girlfriend's shoulders snuggling into her for comfort. Elsa yawned and stretched a bit.

"Again? Was it the fruit theme park dream again?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah" Anna said. Elsa sighed before patting her head,

"I told you to stop eating fruit salad before bed" Elsa yawned. She had to wake up for work in about three hours, and she really wanted to sleep again.

"But Elsa, I love fruit, you know that" Anna defended, making her love snort in exhausted humor.

"Yes, but whenever you eat it before bed, you have those crazy dreams, but out of curiosity, was I in this one again?" she asked.

"Yes" Anna answered with a light blush, hidden in the dark room.

"Was I the queen of ice or galaxy?" Elsa asked.

"A little bit of both, you had your galaxy dress, but instead of the planet rings, you had the snowflake staff" Anna giggled.

"That's a little different" Elsa commented.

"Well I also had a little ice cream too" Anna added.

"That figures, well let's go back to bed, we both have work in the morning" Elsa mumbled before sinking back onto her pillow. She brought Anna down with her. But instead of sleeping, she rolled over and began to pepper kisses her loving redhead on her freckled nose. Making the latter giggle.

"Elsa stop it, we have to sleep" Anna giggled, trying, but not too hard. To push Elsa away. The blonde pinned her arms above her head before giving off a small, unexpected purr.

"I'm not tired anymore" then Anna whimpered with a growing blush. She definitely hoped this wasn't a dream.

* * *

 **A/N: Tada! MY next one will be up soon! I hoped you like it.**


	4. Simon Says

**A/N: Hello my beautiful people and welcome to my first request! I had to rework this one a few times, so to** _ **mrdbznarutofan**_ **who made the request, I hope you like it!**

 **Hypnotized! Elsa Rated (K)**

 **I don't own Frozen, the characters or the story idea, please enjoy!**

* * *

 _Simon Says_

Anna bounced excitedly through the Arendelle Fair Grounds. She and her fiancée Elsa Cortez were on their way to see a famous magician. When the flyers were first put up around town, Anna saw that this year's fair would feature a famous magician and hypnotist. She hounded Elsa nonstop to take her. It took her two weeks, the day the fair opened and a deal that she would do laundry for a month, for Anna to convince the blonde lawyer to go with her to see the "Great and Powerful Esmerelda". Granted Anna hated laundry, she knew it would be worth it! What was cooler than a magician?

"Anna, anything is better than a crazed, failure of a psychologist, who claims that they can put you in trance and control your mind and pull a rabbit out of their hat. I would rather watch my hypocritical boss give a lecture about proper etiquette" Elsa groused as she walked parallel next to her bouncing love.

"Oh don't be such a Debby downer baby, besides she's the real deal! Esmeralda was on the Ellen Show last month!" Anna pointed out before kissing her sour puss of a fiancée's temple. Elsa was about to reply, but they suddenly arrived to the entertainment tent.

"Yay, we're here! Hopefully we can get front row seats!" Anna squealed before pulling them both through the tent flaps. The inside was surprisingly charming. Clothes were draped around, entwined with decorative lights. But there were lanterns hanging from the ceiling. A few decorative tables with crystal balls in the center, and each had a few tarot cards scattered about each table. The ground was wooden, and the seats were massive pillows set in six rows of seven. And set in front of them was an on floor stage set with only a stool, and a table, along with an overhead stage light.

Elsa wasn't shocked when she saw that the room was full. She couldn't help but think that everyone in here was a complete fool, but of course she was here too. But she wouldn't mix her beloved Anna in this group. She was more of a hopeless optimist.

"Oh look there are two seat in the front! Hurry before someone else grabs them!" Anna squealed as she grabbed the blonde's wrist and rushed them to the front. Once they were seated, a cloud of smoke appeared out of nowhere. But once it cleared, a rather attractive woman appeared. She was tanned with long, free flowing raven black, with eyes as green as an emerald. Yet she wore a magician's tuxedo and top hat. And she was staring at everyone with a smile, then she bowed to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to my show, I am Esmeralda, the great and powerful" everyone but Elsa applauded her, Anna being the loudest of course.

"Let us begin" the show woman grinned before slipping off her hat and letting doves fly out.

Elsa groaned for what seemed like the hundredth time in half an hour. Every trick this gypsy woman had done so far was as stereotypical as it got. She pulled rabbits out of her hat, the whole flower bouquet out of her sleeve. The whole nine yards. However the only thing that Elsa was truly impressed by was when she made Anna and a goat swap places. Esmeralda had asked for a volunteer, and of course Anna was the first to raise her hand.

"Perfect, now, I all need you to do is stand up, can you do that for me love?" she had asked with a charming grin. Elsa growled at her tone, but Anna eased her mood with a quick kiss on the temple. After that, a large blue box was brought out on stage, Esmeralda opened it to reveal a got with one earing in its ear.

"Watch, as my pet and volunteer swap places!" the black haired woman cried out before the lights went out. Not even a second later, the lights were back on. Elsa yelped when she saw that Anna was not sitting next to her, but the performer's pet. Everyone had gasped before looking at the stage. Esmeralda opened the box and there Anna stood, with a look of great confusion.

"Tada!" she called before the crowd roared with applause, even Elsa gave her a slow clap. Anna hopped out of the box and went back to her seat, the goat trotted away somewhere.

Once the box was taken away, Esmeralda called for her final act.

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for. Before I close my show, I will need one more volunteer, for I will be hypnotizing you, any takers?" she asked.

"Keep your hand down, this time Anna" Elsa hissed lowly, making the adorable red head pout with slight disappointment. But even with one hand down, a volunteer, or sucker as Elsa thought, was picked and brought to the stage. He was instructed to sit on the stool. Then a simple watch on a black chain was pulled out of Esmeralda's pocket. She let it fall to its full length, and began to swing in in a slow and steady motion. Everyone watched her intently.

"Now, listen to my words and stare deeply at the watch" she said in a soothing monotone. As the watch swayed side to side, Elsa began to feel strange.

"Your eyes are slowly getting heavy" she crooned. Odd, the blonde began to feel sleepy. Her eyes were barely staying awake. This must have been more boring than she had anticipated.

"Now, when I snap my fingers, you will fall asleep, do you understand?" she asked. Both Elsa and the volunteer nodded.

"Good, sweet dreams dear" she grinned before snapping her fingers. Elsa suddenly saw her world go dark, and she fell against Anna's shoulder. Anna, who thought that Elsa was just trying to be affectionate, laid her against Elsa's head, but continued to watch the event.

"Alright, now, I need your help dear audience, I need a phrase to use as a trigger, any suggestions?" she asked. Several were offered,

"Open sesame!" shouted one.

"Gotta catch em all!" yelled another. Many others were offered, but the performer didn't seem to like them at all. At least, not until Anna gave her suggestion.

"Simon says!" Anna tried.

"Simon says, I like it" Esmeralda said before turning back to her volunteer.

"Alright, listen carefully, whenever you hear the phrase, "Simon says" you will do as I say, and when I want you to stop, I shall say Simon says stop, now wake up!" she said before snapping her again. Elsa woke up and shook her head,

"What happened?" Elsa asked. Anna snorted,

"Nothing yet, just watch" Anna said, still not paying too much attention to Elsa. The volunteer had awoken as well and they yawned.

"Is breakfast ready?" they asked. Earning a chuckle from most of the crowd.

"Simon says clap your hands" Esmeralda said. But, the volunteer did nothing, Elsa on the other hand jolted slightly and began to clap. Anna gave her a curious look.

"Odd, aright, Simon says standup" Esmeralda tried again. Elsa shot up from her seat. But she quickly sat down, she blushed slightly in embarrassment. What did she do that for?

"Excuse me miss, but the gentleman here is supposed to be performing the task, but I appreciate the effort" Esmeralda teased, making the room laugh. Which resulted in a heavy blush on Elsa's part. But for some reason, she didn't sit down.

"Being cute huh? Alright, Simon says stop" Esmeralda said. Elsa's body finally decided to listen to her, and she dropped back onto her pillow.

* * *

Once the day was over, Elsa and Anna headed home. Anna was pouting in the passenger side. Slightly upset that Esmeralda's hypnosis trick did not work. And of course, Elsa was rubbing it in. Despite what had happened to her.

"I told you that hypnosis was not real, it's a proven fact dear" Elsa said. But Anna refused to believe it.

"Well I blame the trigger phrase, even if I picked it. Maybe it wasn't strong enough? I mean who do something do a command if it started out with 'Simon says'?" she asked. Elsa shrugged as they pulled up to the town house they lived in.

Later in the early evening, Elsa was in the kitchen cooking dinner while Anna was talking to her mother about the fair.

"Yes momma it was great, the food was greasy, the rides were intense, I even managed to get Elsa onto a few of the rides" she giggled, making the blonde smile in the kitchen, she was boiling noodles at the moment, her loving red head wanted spaghetti for dinner, so that's what she was going to get.

"So the last thing we did was go see this magician woman, she was really good, but Elsa was miss doubtful ha-ha, but we still went in and watched the show. Her last trick was a hypnosis trick, and she chose my trigger phrase! I felt so cool mom you have no idea." Anna told her mom proudly as she paced the house. She was never one to sit still during a phone conversation, but then again, neither was Elsa. She remembered when she and Anna had first started dating, whenever she called Elsa, the blonde would walk around her entire apartment complex, twice.

Elsa hummed at the blissful memory.

"What was it? Oh it was silly now that I think about, but it was Simon says, but it didn't even work. Like Esmeralda would say something like, Simon says do this, but the volunteer didn't do it" Anna sighed as she walked through the living room. She decided not to mention Elsa's little stunt either.

"Yeah, but personally I thought it would have been funny if she said "Simon says do the chicken dance" Anna chuckled before walking back to the kitchen. Where she was met with Elsa doing the chicken dance, and given that Elsa was not a coordinated dancer, while she was "shaking her tail feathers" she landed on her tail feathers. But she got back up and continued on

"I'll have to call you back momma, Elsa needs . . . help" Anna said as she stared at her confused lover. The second she hung up, she just stared at Elsa, who was still dancing.

"So, it worked after all, just not on the right person" Anna snickered as she watched the blonde go on.

"Anna! What happened?!" Elsa asked in a frantic panic.

"I was right! Hypnosis does work, that's what happened" Anna beamed with a rather smug grin.

"Only idiots get hypnotized Anna" Elsa pointed out, not really thinking her words through.

"Says the one doing the chicken dance" Anna countered. Elsa grimaced,

"S-Shut up! Just make me stop!" Elsa pleaded as her dance continued.

"Simon says stop" Anna giggled. And in an instant, Elsa stopped.

"Oh thank goodness" Elsa sighed with relief, but it wasn't going to last long.

"Simon says sing like an opera singer" Anna said. Elsa immediately began to belt out an opera-like song. Anna snickered while Elsa glared at her.

"Annnnaa! I neeeeedddd, yooouuuu tooooo stoooooooooop!" Elsa sang, making Anna bust out in laughter.

"Okay, okay! Simon says stop" Anna giggled. Elsa clamped her hands over her mouth.

"That was too good" Anna smiled as she wiped the tears out of her eyes. But, Elsa did not share her amusement.

"That's not funny! What about me! I was hypnotized, we need to fix this!" Elsa declared.

"Oh we will, the fair shuts down on Sunday night" Anna informed her. Elsa groaned,

"But today is Friday!" making the younger woman grin evilly,

"Oh yes, I know"

* * *

The weekend was an absolute nightmare for Elsa. Anna made her do all these crazy stunts, all thanks to that accursed woman at the fair!

"Simon says do ballet!"

"Simon says do a hand stand!"

Simon says act like your boss!"

"Simon says act like a dog!"

"Simon says play the air guitar!"

"Simon says act like one of a spoiled princess!"

One right after the other. Thankfully Anna only kept her twisted ideas within their home. When they went shopping, Elsa was a bit nervous, but it was all for naught thankfully. But that didn't stop her the second they got back inside.

"Simon says sing Sorry by Justin Bieber!" that was Elsa's least favorite so far.

"Simon says dance like nobody's watching!" And that was only Saturday morning.

* * *

When the glorious day that was Sunday finally rolled around, Elsa dragged Anna into the car, and drove to the Arendelle Fair Grounds. It was a twenty minute drive and luck seemed to be in her favor with the traffic. They drove, paid the entrance fee and went straight to Esmeralda's tent. She didn't have a show for another half an hour, but she could have been prepping for her first show of the day.

"Elsa slow down! I want to keep my shoulder in its socket please!" Anna panted as let herself be dragged by frantic and determined blonde.

By the grace of someone, Elsa and Anna did find Esmeralda on stage with her goat.

"You!" Elsa called before storming up to the black haired woman. Esmeralda looked at the approaching pair and smiled,

"Ah, I see you have returned" she said knowingly.

"Fix me! I have been doing ridiculous tricks all weekend" Elsa demanded while Anna snickered behind her.

"So it did work after all, well I must apologize my dear. But it seems your friend enjoyed it" Esmeralda pointed out.

"Oh you have no idea" Anna smiled.

"This was your fault! I demand that you reverse this trick of yours!" Elsa growled.

"It's not that hard, even your little red head could have done it" the magician said with a casual shrug.

"W-What?" Elsa stuttered, slightly dumbfounded, and even Anna was a bit too. Esmeralda stepped towards them,

"That's right, you see that hypnosis I used was as basic as any trick, so naturally the reversing is just as so." She explained. Then she snapped her fingers twice.

"There, try it now" she said.

"Simon says jump up and down" Anna commanded. But nothing happened.

"Thank goodness!" Elsa sighed, even though Anna was obviously disappointed that her fun was now over, for now.

"Alright, thank you, let's go" Elsa said hurriedly grabbing the red head and hurrying out the tent, leaving a slightly amused entertainer behind.

Well that stinks, I was really having fun" Anna sighed as the two strolled towards the exit.

"Says you! I was the one who had to slide around in your boxer shorts, socks and my white work shirt tie and sunglasses to that song you like so much" Elsa said.

"Yes and you looked so cute doing it too" Anna complimented batting her eyes innocently.

"Whatever, I'm going to get you back for this!" Elsa swore.

"Whatever you say baby, whatever you say" Anna said dismissively, clearly not believing her. But what she didn't know was, Elsa had gotten the number of that magician lady, so her revenge would be coming soon.

* * *

 **A/N: What did you think? Like it? Love it? Whatever you think, tell me about it, and I'll see you all soon.**


	5. A Marvel(ous) Date

**A/N: Hello again my people! I'm sorry for being so late, but this one-shot had to be rewritten five times, I kid you not! But I think you'll enjoy it!**

 **Marvel World! Elsanna (K)**

 **I don't own the mentioned Marvel Characters or Disney characters. Read on!**

* * *

 **A Marvel(ous) Date**

It was another beautiful day in Asgard. The people were carrying on with their business and the warriors were training hard. However in the castle, a girl looking to be the age of eighteen was creeping through the halls. She had strawberry blonde hair which were woven into twin braids. She had blue eyes and tanned skin from all the she had gone outside. She had freckles along her nose and on her somewhat exposed shoulders and chest. She wore brown breeches, black leather boots that reached her calves and a purple top that was styled as a tank top and lined with white fur. And around her neck was a golden necklace. And she had a sword that rested on her hip. And at the moment she was seeking out her beloved brothers. She had the most wonderful news

"I hope I can find them, they are going this" the woman said cheerfully as she scoured the massive halls.

"And just who are you looking for?" a familiar mellow voice asked. She turned around to see a man slightly taller than herself. He was pale with short slicked back, black hair and dark green eyes. He had a green long sleeved shirt with dark brown cloth breeches and a black overcoat. And he was approaching her with a mischievous smile.

"Loki!" the girl beamed before going to hug him. Normally the god of mischief was not too keen on such affections, but his little sister and very few others were an exception. The embrace was brief, but fulfilling.

"Anna, what are you doing? I assumed you had a training lesson with Sif" Loki said. Anna took a small step back and shrugged,

"I have postponed training, so that I could tell you and Thor the good news" Anna squealed bouncing slightly on her toes. The black haired man tilted his head slightly and his eyes narrowed out of a sliver of curiosity.

"And just what would that news be?" Loki inquired.

"No, no brother, I want to tell you both together! It's so exciting!" Anna smiled. Loki sighed, his sister was something else. But luckily his patience with her knew no bounds.

"Very well I shall humor you and your request, but I must ask, does mother or father know of this news?" Loki asked. Because if they did, he was sure he could coax it out of one of them.

"No, father is away on diplomatic business, and mother is out somewhere" Anna explained.

"Very well, let us go and find Thor" Loki said finally. Anna giggled before grabbing her brother's arm, then dragging him with her to their first destination. The training grounds.

"Sif, have you seen Loki or Anna?" a massive man asked as he approached the woman practicing with her weapon. He was blond with blue eyes. His was very much muscled and wielded a distinctive hammer. He wore black leather pants, a grey cloth top topped with a light chainmail, and a long, flowing red cape.

"No and that sister of yours is late, I have a meeting with the blacksmith, but she needs her lesson first" Sif said as she set the blade on the ground next to her booth clad feet.

"I see, well perhaps she is on her way, she was never one for punctuality" the man chuckled.

"Then she takes after you Thor, you are always late" Sif said with an equally humored smile.

"Brother! There you are!" a happy voice echoed. Thor looked to his left and saw his sister and somewhat bemused brother approach them.

"Loki, Anna, what are you doing?" Thor asked.

"It would seem that Anna has news for us" Loki said.

"Is that true Anna?" Thor asked, looking down to the shortest of the siblings.

"Very much so" Anna confirmed.

"Then by all means, share your good fortune with us" Thor urged. Anna let go of Loki, set the two side by side and took a step back. The two men exchanged a brief glance before Anna cleared her throat.

"My dear brothers, I have become smitten with someone!" Anna exclaimed. And their reactions just as different as their personalities. Loki looked excited, but Thor was a bit shocked.

"That certainly is news, who is the poor unfortunate soul that has captured your heart?" Loki asked teasingly. Anna pouted at the trickster's words. But it morphed into a dreamily look when she mentioned the name.

"Elsa Stark" she sighed.

"Tony's niece?" Thor questioned. Loki suddenly groaned.

"The very one! We met on one of my trips to Midgard and she has asked me on a date after many trips there, we are meet today at seven at her uncle's home!" Anna exclaimed excitedly before bouncing away, completely forgetting her lesson to go get ready.

"Oh dear, what shall we do brother?" Loki asked, looking to the god of thunder for an answer.

"We shall do nothing brother, she is old enough to understand things, we will leave her be" Thor said with a firm finality. He then walked off the training grounds. To where, Loki did not have a clue. But he was not going to miss out on such an opportunity. A plan hatched in his mind. And it would be fun for him.

* * *

Anna was standing in the living room of Stark tower. After leaving her brothers to their own devices, she had gone to change and get ready. She had purchased some human clothing on her last trip to earth. And she had chosen a casual outfit consisting of ripped jeans, black converse and a red flannel top. She and Elsa were going ice skating tonight. Apparently it was some form of fun that required weapons attached to the bottom of your feet. To the Asgardian it sounded more like a means for battle. But if Elsa wanted to go, then she would try it.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I had to convince my uncle to not hack the traffic cameras and the ice rink's security cameras to spy on us" an angelic voice said. Anna turned to see a beautiful blonde walk towards her. Her hair was in a braid, her ice blue eyes focused her. She was wearing white jeans and a baby blue blouse, with silver flats. Oh how Anna's heart soared. They had met several times, and together they had been spent hours. And now they were going on a date. The Asgardian princess felt as if she had died and gone to Valhalla.

"Your uncle is most humorous, I can see why my brother likes him so" Anna chuckled.

"I guess, but you're right, he's a goof, ready to go?" Elsa asked. Anna nodded before walking towards her date. The two embraced for a brief hug before leaving down the elevator. It was about a ten minute ride, considering the height of the building. But they had a light conversation about their day.

"So, were they surprised to find out that you accepted a date from a girl?" Elsa asked. Anna shook her head as she leaned against the wall.

"Not at all, my brothers love me, they just seemed surprised by the fact that it Stark's niece" Anna said.

"Well I hope I can meet them someday, I've always wondered what it would be like to meet a Norse god or two" Elsa giggled. By then, they had reached the ground floor. They exited the building and headed down the side walk. Their destination was not that far away.

"So how did your day fare?" Anna asked as the two walked at a casual pace.

"It was pretty good, school has been stressful, but it midterms after all, but might kill me" Elsa said with feigning despair. Anna frowned at her,

"Tell me, are midterms a terminal illness? You speak of it as if it were" Anna said clearly worried. Elsa suddenly laughed out loud, making the goddess tilt her head in worry and confusion.

"Was I being humorous? I feel that you should be concerned about this illness you have" Anna said with great concern. She would hate for something to happen to her beloved blonde.

"Y-Yes you were, and in a way midterms are a terminal illness, but I'll pull through, I only have two more tests then I'm done and I'll have some free time!" Elsa laughed before wiping the welling tears in her eyes. Anna was confused by the statement. If Elsa claimed that she would pull through, did that mean that the illness was actually terminal? Perhaps Thor would have a better insight, he had been to earth more than she had. She would have to confide in him when she returned home. But for now, she would enjoy her time with Elsa.

* * *

"I-Is it truly wise to skate across this frozen pond with weapons on our feet?" Anna asked as she clung to the walls of the ice rink. As it turned out, Anna couldn't skate. Loki would surely make fun of her if he ever found out.

Elsa, who was effortlessly gliding around, stopped by Anna and grabbed her hands.

"I already told you, their called ice skates, they aren't weapons you goof" Elsa giggled.

"Regardless, I do not think I am qualified for such a task, I insist you leave without me" Anna said before trying to pull back. But in doing so her legs wobbled violently and she fell, bringing Elsa down with her. Anna landed on her back with a groan, while Elsa landed on top of her with a grunt.

"Ow" Anna whined. When she glanced up, she blushed heavily. Her face was mere inches from Elsa's. She had dreamed of getting close to Elsa, to kiss her even. But this was so sudden.

"I-I am sorry" Anna squeaked. Trying to sink into the ice from her growing embarrassment and Elsa's lovely face.

"Don't worry about it, it happens, come on, I'll teach you how to skate" Elsa offered before hoisting the two of them up. But just when Anna got her footing, a man in a green hoodie with black hair shot by the two, but in the process pushed Anna into Elsa, making the two kiss. They froze, both staring wide eyed at each other. And yet no one pulled away. Instead the melted into the kiss. But eventually they did stop.

"Is it customary to engage in such contact on a first date?" Anna asked in a blissful daze.

"No, but I don't mind, you know what, let's skip the lesson today and go grab something to eat, are you up for a burger and milkshake?" Elsa asked with a smile.

I would enjoy anything you offer, but I do believe that I must pass on the shakes made of milk" Anna said with a frown as they made their way off the rink.

"Why?" Elsa asked.

"I have heard that having a milkshake would bring boys to your yard, and I do not wish for that" Anna said. And once again, Elsa began to laugh hysterically.

"A-Anna, that's not h-how it works, it's just a song!" Elsa guffawed. She nearly doubled over and Anna had to hold her steady. This world was a confusing one, but at least she had Elsa to help her understand.

Soon they were on the streets again, heading for a burger joint. Her uncle recommended a shawarma restaurant nearby, but she would pass for now. And this time they had held hands. Not that the two of them knew that. It had just happened. The crowd was thick and Anna did not want to lose sight of her date, so she grabbed her hand. And she hadn't let go since.

But when the night finally ended, the two had ended back at Stark tower.

"Tonight was fun" Elsa started. Anna nodded in agreement. She had learned many things tonight. But the biggest one was that she had made a good call on taking Elsa's offer for the date. She did not regret it at all.

"I enjoyed it greatly! Perhaps our second outing could be in my realm, I am sure my brothers would enjoy your company!" Anna exclaimed.

"Really? That would be great!" Elsa said excitedly. Then they fell into a comfortable silence. Not really sure how to end the night. But a certain Avenger seemed to have a good idea.

"Elsa! Invite Anna inside for a drink!" her uncle yelled from the second story window with megaphone. Both women looked up to see the man waving at them. Elsa blushed with embarrassment.

"Uncle Tony!" she griped.

"Oh she saw me!" Tony said before disappearing inside. Leaving the two girls alone again. Anna snickered before finally speaking.

"Well, as good as the idea sounds, I'm afraid I must be on my way, I'm sure Thor and Loki are worried" Elsa finally smiled in agreement.

"That makes sense. So would it be appropriate to ask for a second date in your world next week?" she asked.

"So long as father has no problem with it, but I would still bring you. I know a great riding trail in the mountains" Anna suggested.

"That would be great! Would next Tuesday work for you?" Elsa suggested now.

"Wonderful, I have no sparing lessons that day, so I shall come at, as you say, nine thirty?" Anna questioned.

"Perfect, I don't have class that day" Elsa agreed.

"Very well, then until my return next week, please be safe dear Elsa, and please tell your uncle I say hello" Anna announced before giving Elsa a chaste kiss on the cheek. She then called to come home. And within five minutes, she was gone. Leaving Elsa a blushing mess. She was so glad she asked the Asgardian out!

* * *

When Anna returned home, she was surprised to see her two brothers powerwalking away from the bifrost.

"Heimdall, what are they doing?" Anna asked the large man. The guardian looked at her and said,

"They were watching you" the man answered. Then Anna growled with a growing blush and cracked her knuckles. She hated when her brothers spied on her.

"Thor! Loki!" she called after them before charging them.

"Well brother it would seem that the situation calls for desperate measures" Loki said calmly.

"How so brother?" Thor asked as they sped up even more.

"It is every Asgardian for themselves. Forgive me" Loki said before tripping Thor and teleporting away within a green mist. Leaving the thunder god to face his sister alone.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you got a kick out of that! The next story shall be up and running soon!**


End file.
